The Misadvetures of Gambit and Trucker (Don't forget Pyro)
by ThyAwesomeSword448
Summary: Pyro gets jealous when Gambit hangs out with Trucker more than him.
1. Prologue Part I: They Get fired

The adventures of Gambit and Trucker (Don't forget about Pyro)...

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo but I do own the character Trucker.**

**A/N: Trucker was in one of my other stories** **Blue visits and is a funny character, not as funny as Blue but she'll be in this story and her friends as well also this chapter will be the shortist chapter.**

Prologue Part I: They get fired

Pyro, Gambit and Trucker ran into the portal they saw Blue on her Gorilla George, and had some kind of knife they jumped into te portal and Pyro destroy it they then jumped into their Evo world again.

Later that night

"I'm glad we're back." Gambit said "Sabortooth put down that Hamster." "Shut up, Swamp rat." "At least I don't eat Pillows and shock Magneto as my prey like some people." "He doesn't feed me right!" "Every stop it!" Magneto screamed "We have you been?" Magneto glared "In an other Universe sir, sorry." "Well you've been gone almost a week!" "We know sir." Gambit sighed "Well next time don't get stuck in the other Universe!" "Yes, sir."  
"He's always going off, I mean we defeated the war with the X-men, Government and saved the world for him well the brotherhood the ones he likes because he's darling Daughter and Son are in there, you know what we should do, take over." Piotr said

"Yeah we've done all those things for him!" Trucker said "Who are you?" Pyro asked "I'm Trucker, Gambit's friend from another Universe." "Okay then, why are you eating a beaver?" "I like beaver meat." "This guy creeps me out." "You'll get use to him I did." Gambit told Pyro when Magneto walked back into the room

"Colossus, Gambit, Pyro, and Sabortooth I'm sorry to say this but everyone expect Sabortooth is fired." "What!" The three of them screamed "Finally!" Sabortooth sprung into joy.

"Get you're stuff and get out." Magneto said dancing


	2. Prologue Part II: They get a new home

Prologue Part II: They get a new home.

"Why did we get kicked out again?" Pyro asked Gambit "I have no idea." Gambit sighed "Maybe it's because of my beaver breath?" Trucker asked "Uh, I don't think he even really realized you were there Trucker." Gambit told him "Oh really." Trucker sighed with a bored face "Hey do you want to play duck, duck, ouch my head is on fire!" Pyro asked everyone. "We've already told you Pyro, no one wants to get caught on fire." Gambit told him "Well that's just stupid." Pyro pouted.

"Where are we going?" Pyro asked after awhile. "To the only other place I know." Gambit yawned at them. "The X-men?" Pyro asked "Oh yeah I know them to, they're a better idea." Gambit looked happy. "Who was it you were thinking about?" Pyro and Trucker asked at the same time. "My family, as I said we're going to the X-men." Gambit told them all. "All right, all right you don't have to flip out." Pyro yawned "Wait where's Colossus?" Gambit asked, everyone started to look around, they couldn't find him, how do you lose a big metal man anyways?, Colossus then jumped out from a tree and went "Boo!" Everyone yelled but Pyro and Colossus who were laughting. "What?" Gambit asked "We planned to scary you, if both of you hadn't token so long in the bathroom that time we stopped we wouldn't to have to scary you like that." Pyro told them.

No one made a noise for a long time they just walked, Gambit was trying to figure out a way to get back at them, Trucker was still scared, and Pyro and Colossus were trying to figure out why everyone was silent. "Hey, we here, it sucks we had to walk." Gambit said with a grin. He walked into the X-mansion and Rogue was sitting there. "No, oh god, what are you doing here?" Rogue moaned. "Rogue, I don't have time for this right now, I must talk to Mr. Baldy." Gambit sighed.

He walked to Xavior's office. "Hey Mr. Baldy, we ARE moving in, here is the rent money we're giving you, ten thousand dollars a piece, here's a check for the for of us to stay here six months." Gambit handed him a check for 240,000 dollars. "Welcome Remy LaBeau." Xavior said with big eyes. Wolverine growled at him and then just sighed. "Remy." Wolverine yawned. "Logan." Remy sighed. "Wait, you know each other, other than the whole he wants to kill you because you in love with Rogue?" Pyro asked "Yeah, we've meet before, let's just leave it at that." Gambit sighed.

"Hey I have one more thing to ask." Pyro said "What?" Gambit said with a bit of annocent. "Who's that?" Pyro pointed at Deadpool. "Wait you, how did you into this world, I can't remember your name, sorry." "I'm Deadpool don't worry about it, I'm here to meet you vision of Gambit, also I want to meet Wolverine's vision." Deadpool walked over to Wolverine. "You?" Wolverine raised his eyebrow, "Oh there is a Deadpool in this world as well?" Deadpool asked with big eyes. "Yes." Wolverine yawned. "Well goodbye then, i's already hard to keep one of me claim, how would the world survive with two?" Deadpool asked and giggled and jumped into his portal.

**This is the end of Prologue, next will be Chapter I: Easy come, very hard to go.**


End file.
